mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AlphaEagle
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ultimate Toad Gamer page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 23:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Did you know that Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki is more fair than Fantendo. There are many reason why. *1 UMFW allows users to create their own ideas and theories about the Mario series. They can make an article that shows their version of Mario etc. Fantendo on the other hand, doesn't allow users to create their own ideas. For example UMG's articles on Fantendo were Unfairly Deleted simply because Arend disagreed with his Awesome Theories. *2 When a conflict happens, UMFW bans the bully who STARTED the conflict. Fantendo on the other hand took Arend's side and Unfairly Blocked UMG. *3 The Government on UMFW is more democratic. The President is elected every 4 years, and the Administrators vote on rules. Fantendo on the other hand, is ruled by tyrannical Sysops who unfairly delete articles that they disagree with and unfairly Block many users. (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 00:25, October 29, 2013 (UTC)) Now do you agree that UMFW is a more fair wiki than Fantendo? RE *1 Well, I haven't heard the story of this "Degen" dude but according to UMG "Most trolls on Fantendo are either socks or minions of Arend." And seeing how Arend trolled on UMFW, it makes perfect sence. Either that or Degen and the other trolls could be minions of Arend. *2 Well according to UMG, Locky secretly supports UMG and secretly opposes Arend. I haven't heard the story of this "Bigfoot" dude but I assume that he is probably a troll and Arend supports Bigfoots trollishness. Locky probably secretly opposes Bigfoot. Same thing with this "Super Maractus" dude. Both Big Foot and Super Maractus are probably either socks or minions of Arend. *3 Sr Wario was banned because he's too lazy. Since he refused to guess the answer to the question, that indicates that Sr Wario is a lazy slacker. Sr Wario serves no necessary purpose on UMFW since he is lazy. UMFW supports hard workers, NOT lazy slackers. *4 UMFW is a very fair wiki. They bans minor trolls for about a week. However most of the people UMG banned are Major trolls that deserve infinite bans. On the Block User section it doesn't give infinite as an option and the highest option seems to be a year. After a year passes, UMG will Block them again. Fantendo unfairly Blocks users. On Fantendo UMG was doing the right thing. He was defending himself from Arend. But Fantendo decided to pick Arends side of the conflict and ban UMG. Also the reason why UMFW doesn't give many warnings is because most of the users that are banned are magor trolls. Minor trolls would've given warnings. *5 So UMFW is much more fair than Fantendo. UMG is the greatest Prime Minister in the history of the Harrison Family. He is wonderful, awesome, smart, and nice. (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 20:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC)) *1 Well. Then Now this could be the case. Arend, Degen, Cobweb, Soratitch, and Spark could all be minions of EOMI. And Arend DID troll. He insulted UMG on Fantendo and He has Unfairly Blocked UMG from UMFW many times. *2 Sr Wario was so lazy that he refused to play the guessing game. That was rude to UMG so Sr Wario is banned. Sr Wario is both lazy and rude. *3 He tried to conquer Fantendo because some Sysop on Fantendo unfairly banned ULG before the new Mario timeline was complete. *3 Also why do YOU oppose UMG. UMG is awesome. What did he ever do to you? (Ultimate Toad Gamer (talk) 22:15, October 31, 2013 (UTC)) RE: UTG That would be because UMG and UTG are the same user; the latter has been banned mere moments prior to this message.-- 19:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC)